I think we're gonna be alright
by SnapdragonsYearRound
Summary: He had imagined what Al would've looked like if he hadn't lost his body, but actually seeing his brother's face made at all seem real. Even though Ed knew he should've been dreaming. a.k.a. A rewrite of one of the scenes from 'Conqueror of Shamballa' and an original one of my own after Al and Ed are reunited again.


**Hello my fellow Fanfiction readers.**

 **This is a fanfic I've been wanting to write for a whileeeeee now, especially since this was a scene that I wasn't 100% happy with from the movie 'Conqueror of Shamballa'. Basically, it's a re-write of a scene from the movie, and an original one of my own.**

 **In other words, I WANT MY BRO HUG!**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome home" whispered Winry. Edward felt her tighten her arms as his cheeks flushed red.

He noticed that she'd grown, quite a bit. Her hair was picked up and her clothes made her look more mature than when he last saw her. Two years ago…

"Thanks" he said to her, too in shock to say much else.

But then he saw another two figures running towards them. Surprisingly, the first one he recognised was Sheska, who still had the same haircut and military uniform as before. She hadn't changed that much, he thought, and realised she was carrying a large  
brown suitcase.

When he recognised the second person, his mind nearly stopped. There was a boy in the same outfit he used to wear when he was in this universe. Black pants and jacket, with a bright red coat on top. He could see a golden ponytail swinging back and forth,  
but it was a darker shade than his own. And the face, well that made his eyes go as wide as they'd ever been, even more than when he'd spotted Al's suit of armour in the other world a few days ago.

He had imagined what Al would've looked like if he hadn't lost his body, but actually seeing his brother's face made at all seem real. Even though Ed knew he should've been dreaming.

Running towards him was Alphonse, the kid he remembered learning alchemy with and running around the house with when they were children. The one who spent four years inside a suit of armour, travelling the country with Ed in search of a way to bring their  
bodies back to normal. And finally, back in his body. His little brother.

Al and Sheska stopped right in front of them. Al said with a smile "I knew I'd see you again".

Unlike when Al's soul had seen Ed again back at the Thule Society's headquarters, Ed didn't stay frozen. Windy had let go by now, and smiled when she saw the look on Ed's face.

Carefully, he pushed himself off the ground and looked at his brother. "Al" he whispered. A grin suddenly appeared, and he started to run "Al!"

Ed nearlytoppled his brother, and the impact between them was so hard it actually made Al gasp a little. But after a second, that gasp tuned into a laugh. An actual happy laugh. And that's when Ed was sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Sorry it took me so long" said Ed. He hugged his brother tightly, remembering the last time he had actually seen Al's body where it actually was supposed to be. In their basement, after a failed human transmutation, whenthat house was once called  
their home.

"Brother" Ed suddenly felt Al tense, and pulled away when he remembered what else had crossed over.

The four of them looked up at the machine, which was starting to head towards the surface "Brother" said Al "What is that?"

"It's a rocket powered airship" he answered "And it's armed"

* * *

A few hours later, everything had changed.

Their father and Wrath had sacrificed themselves to open the gates, and in the end, the gates served their purpose. In a way.

The Elric brothers were together again, and unintentionally caused damage to their home world. After Al had jumped back onto the ship with Ed, they sealed their fate. They couldn't go back again. But they were alright with that.

It took them three hours to disable the portal on their end, with a mixture of small rockets that Ed showed Al how to build and a few explosions in the right place. When it fell to the ground, it fell in pieces, and then were completely destroyed when  
the rest of the building came down on top of them.

That night, they stayed in the hotel room that Ed and Alphons' were renting. They were telling their stories, Ed from the time he was sent to this world, and Al from when he got his body back. They occasionally mentioned stories about when they were searching  
for the stone, and Al was definitely happy every time, since it proved that his memory was back.

They were sitting on opposite sides of the table, while Noah had already gone to bed about an hour. Ed had missed times like these, when the two of the would just talk. And Ed arrived at a question that he been on his mind.

"Hey, Al" he started "Why did you follow me?"

Al was surprised at his brother's direct question. "I told you, brother" he said "I want to see what you see. I want to learn and grow with you. I always felt like I was missing something after you were gone, and after I got you back, I didn't want to  
let go again"

"Still" said Ed "There you had Winry, Grandma and even Teacher, you had alchemy and even could've explored all of Liore if you wanted to. It just surprises me that you'd want to give all that up just to follow me into a world that you don't even know"

Ed noticed how his brother tensed a little bit at the mention of their teacher, but decided not to push it. He knew well enough about her state, and didn't want to know what had happened just yet. Al looked at the table while his mind came up with the  
right words to say "Even before I got my memories back of those four years, I remembered when we were kids" he smiled a little "And I remember one day, when Mom was sick and you were getting medicine for her, she said she wanted to tell me something  
important"

Ed sat up straight "You've never told me that"

"Yeah, guess I didn't" Al was still looking at the table, recalling what happened "She said to me; 'Al, I want you and your brother to stay together. You better take good care of each other, when I'm not around'" He raised his head to look at Ed "And  
there's no way I'm gonna let you disappear again. Besides, there was no one who was a good enough sparring partner"

A wicked grin showed up on Ed's face. "Really?" He stood up and moved around the table "Well, now that you don't have the unfair advantage of actually being a suit of armour..." Al's eyes widened, and pushed himself out of the chair.

Ed grabbed the back of his shirt and then tackled his brother to the ground. "Maybe I'll beat you this time"

"No way!" yelled Al. He pushed Ed off of him and then elbowed him in the ribs. The two were then in a full on brawl, tumbling and tossing across the floor. The floors were barely thick enough for the people below them not to wake up and start yelling  
at them, and noah was so exhausted that she only stirred a little.

"Hey, don't damage the arm!" said Ed between kicks "Don't have my trusty mechanic to fix it back up again"

"Then don't hit me with it!" yelled back Al, who barely missed a kick to the gut.

The brothers kept fighting until they declared a draw. They laid on the floor, looking at the ceiling.

And in the back of Ed's mind, he thought to himself 'Don't worry Mom' he took one last look at Al 'I think we're gonna be alright'.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I decided to keep it short, but I'm actually happy with the result. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **Aaaaand, here come the short jokes. Jajaja, poor Ed.**


End file.
